


Category 4

by inthestarsea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and i use an excessive amount of metaphors, kageyama is pining and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthestarsea/pseuds/inthestarsea
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was a category 4 on the Saffir-Simpson scale. He could cause a catastrophic amount of damage without trying, and sometimes he dared to try.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	Category 4

Kageyama Tobio's eyes shine. In the split second between when his hands toss the ball and when Shouyou smacks it down, his eyes shine the way the ocean sparkles before a storm. There is beauty in these hurricanes, the restless water, the high swirling winds, they hold a sort of inevitableness in their eyes. Hinata Shouyou was a category 4 on the Saffir-Simpson scale. He could cause a catastrophic amount of damage without trying, and sometimes he dared to try. Tobio fortifies himself with a harsh push of his hands, the same hands that so precisely send Shouyou the ball, the violent pull of his lips, the same lips that have encouraged Shouyou, in his own way. Tobio is as Hurricane-proof, as Shouyou-proof, as he can make himself. He hopes that it is enough. Another part of him hopes Shouyou sees through this feeble protection and comes crashing into him, devasting winds and extensive floods and all. 

Sometimes Tobio thinks he will. In the moments where Shouyou meets his eyes so intensely and is never the first one to look away, or the times when Shouyou grasps his hands and thanks God for his tosses. His hands encircling Tobio's wrists lightly, holding them as if they were a national treasure. Tobio has no choice but to rip his hands out of Shouyou's grasp, and to soothe himself or to soothe Shouyou he's not quite sure, he quickly rustles his fingers through wavy orange hair to make up for it. It's something he allows himself to do because it can show his annoyance and maybe a little fondness at the same time. Kageyama Tobio confuses himself on a daily basis, Hinata Shouyou is almost always the cause for this confusion. 

Allowing yourself to want something, admitting that you care is difficult, slowly but surely Shouyou's fast-paced winds and violent waters takedown Tobio's carefully constructed barriers. 

A walk after practice in their second year, Shouyou holding his bike up with his palms on the handles, walking next to Tobio, is when he notices. He doesn't remember exactly when but for a while now, Shouyou and he walked towards his house until Shouyou has to turn to bike up the mountain. Tobio is quiet, hands in his pockets, listening intently as Shouyou goes on and on about the kind of spikes he wants to pull off. It's dark and chilly but the streetlights reflect off of Shouyou's face, illuminating his wide eyes and happy smile, and Tobio honest to god almost stumbles. 

"You alright Kageyama? You're not tired are you, we only stayed an extra 30 minutes before Ennoshita told us to go home, that's kind of embarrassing for you." He's joking, he knows Kageyama isn't tired, he doesn't know how beautiful he looks though. 

"I'm fine," Tobio doesn't make eye contact. "Race you as far as we can go." And he's off, a headstart that he's given himself, one he needed, one to hide the fear in his face. He needs to get himself together. He won't allow himself to stumble, but when Shouyou quickly catches up to him and looks over with a triumphant grin that takes over his entire face, Tobio can't help but softly smile back as his legs run as fast as they can. They reach the end of their walk together, both of them breathing fast, they turn to walk in opposite directions. 

Hinata with one foot on a pedal and the other on the cement, looks back. "See you tomorrow," with that and a quick wave he's gone, disappearing into the dark. Wading into these waters is dangerous. 

***

He's unable to stop his smiles now, whether Hinata is a storm or an infectious disease he isn't sure, all he knows is that when Shouyou looks at him and smiles, he has no choice but to smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing for the first time in a while and this is what happened, hope you enjoyed! Might add more chapters, we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
